Earrings and necklaces are typically provided to the user as finished products giving the user minimal choice as to how to wear the accessory. There have been some attempts at user modifiable jewelry. Golove (U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,503) provides a ring with a removable and changeable stone. Erickson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,036) describes an earring in which one can unscrew a front and replace it with other designs that screw on. Francis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,828) describes a similar earring with a removable backing that one can paint on a desired image. Green (U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,104) describes again an earring with fronts that are unscrewed to replace with other designed fronts. These inventions are difficult to use and limited in the variety that one can obtain. They are also not organized.